The reference system of the present invention may be best exemplified by describing its use in connection with digital compasses, such as for example, that disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,348 for Digital Compass. In the compass disclosed in that patent, a digit code disc is rotatable under the influence of magnets, and a code strip on the disk is divided into increments representing the least significant angle position movements of the compass from zero to 360.degree.. An additional channel or track is provided for determination of the zero or reference point on the disc; and when the reference position is sensed a counting circuit is set to zero. This is done by energizing a single set of in-line reference coils when the power is initially turned on so as to cause the magnets to overcome the earth's magnetic field and advance the reference position into alignment with the "zero" or reference setting on the body of the compass housing. When the disc reaches the reference setting, a signal clears the counting circuit to cause it to read "zero" and simultaneously deenergizes the reference coils, at which time the disc is immediately responsive to the particular compass direction to be measured. Angular displacement of the disc is sensed by a pair of spaced sensors disposed an odd number of increments apart and which in the manner described in detail in the above referenced patent will generate signals which are sensed, stored and counted. One difficulty encountered in that invention as disclosed is that utilization of a single set of in-line reference coils to advance the magnets into the reference position requires a great deal of force or electrical energy and in many applications, such as, in autopilot systems has been found to be inefficient in actual use. It is therefore an aim of this invention to provide for greater efficiency in sensing the reference position in a compass or other angular measuring apparatus when the power is turned on and to minimize the power or drive requirements in advancing the compass scale to its reference position as a preliminary to measuring displacement.